


Зерна граната

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Biopunk, Body Horror, F/F, Genetic Engineering, Hacking, Inspired By Tumblr, Murder, Other, Serial Killers, Violence, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: История Персефоны, Аида и всей этой грязной заварушки с гранатом.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Persephone/Thalia of the Muses (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2





	Зерна граната

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pomegranate Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170138) by [centreoftheselights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights). 



Эта история о Персефоне, но, чтобы лучше понять Персефону, надо ближе познакомиться с её матерью.

Деметра была олимпийской богиней, и уличные слухи называли её самой милой из этих мерзких созданий. Разумеется, она тоже была жестока и безжалостна, но лишь при необходимости. Деметра не увлекалась пороками, в отличие от других олимпийцев. Смысл волноваться о низших уровнях, если не собираешься хорошенько там развлечься?

К тому же, легко быть любимой, когда большую часть своих дел ведешь за пределами родной планеты, как Деметра. Она сколотила состояние на колонизированных планетах, кормивших Город, на рассредоточенных скоплениях терраформированных камней, где не было ничего, кроме убиравших зерно беспилотников. Возможно, единоличный контроль над поставками продовольствия – работенка не слишком благодарная, но оплачивается очень хорошо.

Поэтому, когда Деметра решила, что хочет дочь, – которая будет целиком и полностью принадлежать ей – что ж, при наличии времени, денег и генетического материала возможно все. У Деметры было полно и первого, и второго, и третьего.

Так родилась Персефона. Разумеется, она была прекрасна – золотистая, словно мед, кожа и длинные темные кудри. Она получала все, чего желала, – новейшие технологии, редчайшие деликатесы, толпы нимф, готовых развлечь её.

Со временем она заняла собственную нишу в бизнесе матери. Её специальностью стала генетика, она занималась оптимизацией урожайности, создавала более выносливые сорта пшеницы и ячменя для каждого нового, едва пригодного для жизни мира, на который распространялось влияние Города. А дополнительным товаром она выбрала цветы, выводя новые экзотические виды и продавая по высокой цене, чтобы они стали главным украшением на следующей вечеринке Диониса. 

Великолепная, бессмертная, блестящая – идеальная дочь, живущая идеальной жизнью. Чего еще может желать девушка?

Если вы задались этим вопросом, возможно, случившееся удивит вас не меньше, чем Деметру.

***

Но в этой истории есть еще один игрок. Аид никогда не жил в олимпийских башнях. Ахерон находился в сердце города, вдали от света. Но поскольку все они были олимпийцами, иногда приходилось проводить совещания.

− Если я не могу положиться на твои вычислительные способности… − начала Деметра во время одного из совещаний.

− Можешь.

− Если ты _поднимешь_ цены, − она повысила голос. – Нам нужен Ахерон.

Аид не впечатлился.

− Всем нужен Ахерон.

– Мама?

Появление Персефоны прервало спор. Да уж, неудивительно, что люди замолкали при ее появлении. Ей едва исполнилось сто лет, но она по-прежнему выглядела на двадцать один, и в её волосы, ниспадавшие на белоснежное шелковое платье, были вплетены цветы. 

Заметив Аида, Персефона не могла отвести глаз. Она никогда не видела его, но была наслышана. Как и все.

− Нет причин для беспокойства, дорогая, − невесело улыбнулась Деметра. – Мы просто ведем переговоры.

− Договариваться здесь не о чем, − сказал ей Аид. – Возможности Ахерона не безграничны. Новые цены – результат требуемого на обработку времени, и они станут еще выше. Разве что ты сумеешь заставить разум думать быстрее.

Он развернулся, собираясь уйти, и его взгляд вновь метнулся к Персефоне.

− Приятно было познакомиться.

− Взаимно – улыбнулась она.

***

А месяц спустя девушка исчезла.

***

Деметра была в ярости. Она объявила о закрытии компании. Пока Персефона не вернется в целости и сохранности, Город лишится поставок продовольствия. На улицах начались беспорядки, над Городом навис призрак голода.

На нижних уровнях скапливались трупы. Городская энергетическая компания работала в три смены. Поступало впятеро больше мозгов, но большинство из них были повреждены и едва функционировали из-за медленной мучительной агонии.

В разгар всех этих происшествий исчезли три разума.

Теперь люди в Городе исчезали все время, и называлось множество мест, где они могли оказаться, помимо Ахерона. Можно спрятаться ото всех, но не от сети Подземного мира. По крайней мере, та знала, что произошло с серым веществом в драгоценной черепной коробке любого человека. Аида не волновало, куда исчезают люди и что делают, но Ахерон знал все и обо всех.

Конечно, иногда случайный разум проскальзывал сквозь сеть. Некоторые люди искусно прятались, порой программа забывала передать кого-нибудь, и тогда данные не сходились. Иногда пропавших приходилось выслеживать вручную. Время от времени.

Но трое в неделю – это слишком. Происшествие не прошло незамеченным даже в хаосе нижних уровней, грызущихся за кусок хлеба.

***

Талия споткнулась, следуя за незнакомкой по узкому переулку. Она много выпила, несмотря на высокие цены, пытаясь заглушить голодную резь в животе и острый страх перед тем, что произойдет утром.

Впрочем, другого выхода не было. После маленькой истерики Деметры она продержалась неделю, но теперь деньги закончились. Она умрет. Так почему бы не стать добровольцем и не обменять последние голодные дни на слабую надежду на приятную загробную жизнь?

Но она не могла отважиться на это в трезвом виде. А потом появилась та незнакомка в красном, красивая женщина, назвавшаяся Корой, – почему бы не подарить себе последнее счастливое воспоминание?

− Где, говоришь, ты живешь? – невнятно пробормотала она. 

Кора обернулась, глядя сквозь коротко остриженные черные кудри, улыбнулась в ответ и взяла Талию за руку.

− Недалеко, − пообещала она. 

От её голоса у Талии по спине побежали мурашки, как тогда, в баре.

− Поверить не могу, что делаю это, − сказала она то ли себе, то ли ей. – Я же ничего о тебе не знаю.

− Ну, это легко исправить, − рассмеялась Кора. – Что бы ты хотела узнать?

− Не знаю, всё.

Смех незнакомки был легким и музыкальным. 

– Чем ты занимаешься?

− Я художница.

Талия кивнула. В этом районе Города было полно художников, голодающих и побогаче. В основном голодающих.

− У тебя есть покровитель?

− Еще нет, − значит, она из голодающих. – Но есть планы его заполучить.

− Так мы амбициозные, а? – Талия рассмеялась. – Однажды я увижу тебя на Олимпе?

− Скорее всего, нет, − улыбка Коры дрогнула.

Талия остановила её.

− Эй, − она провела рукой по медово-золотистой щеке Коры, ощущая мягкость её кожи. – Расскажи о своем творчестве.

− Вообще-то, − Кора прикусила губу, пряча улыбку, – я надеялась, ты поможешь мне с одним проектом.

− Но я же не художница.

− Это неважно, − в глазах Коры вспыхнул огонек энтузиазма. – Видишь ли, согласно этой теории… Ты что-нибудь знаешь о растениях?

Талия покачала головой.

− А ты?

− Моя мама немного разбиралась в биологии, − пояснила Кора. – Самое удивительное в растениях – это их размножение. Они производят тысячи семян, иногда миллионы потенциальных потомков. В природных условиях большинство гибнет, не достигнув расцвета.

− Прямо как некоторые мои знакомые.

− Но, − улыбнулась Кора, − благодаря правильно подобранной окружающей среде из каждого семени может вырасти здоровое растение. От одного родителя может произойти целое поколение. При наличии благоприятных условий для роста.

− Шикарно, − моргнула Талия.

− Согласно моей теории, − прошептала Кора, привлекая Талию к себе, пока их носы едва не соприкоснулись, − это распространяется и на мысли.

− И в какой же среде должна развиваться идея? – спросила Талия.

Смех Коры задрожал между их губами, которые оказались совсем близко.

− Среди других идей.

Талия потянулась за поцелуем, но Кора с сожалением отстранилась.

− Мы почти на месте, − произнесла она, уводя Талию вглубь темного переулка. 

Действительно, они подошли к двери.

− Что скажешь? – спросила Кора, вводя пароль. – Хочешь помочь мне вырастить новые мысли?

− Вдохновение, − задумчиво произнесла Талия. – Думаю, что смогу.

− Тогда почему бы тебе не взглянуть?

Талия шагнула в комнату и замерла, ужаснувшись открывшемуся зрелищу.

Но не успела она открыть рот и закричать, как нож Персефоны полоснул её по горлу.

***

Спустя почти две недели после пропажи Персефоны удалось разыскать её мастерскую, и там обнаружился шедевр.

Пять мозгов, прижатых друг к другу, мерцали под густым рубиновым блеском крови и электролитов, питавших систему. Каждый разум соединялся с остальными, и все работали сообща, образуя гигантский суперкомпьютер с полудюжиной пустых портов.

Посреди этого жуткого великолепия возвышалась Персефона. Кровь ручьями стекала по её медово-золотистым рукам, пока она устанавливала шестой мозг, владелец которого уже гнил на полу.

Персефона повернулась, услышав звук открывающейся двери, и её взгляд остановился на незваном госте, а лицо озарила улыбка, сияющая даже сквозь пятна крови.

− Как хорошо, что ты пришел, − проговорила она.

Аид окинул взглядом происходящее.

− Знаешь, − наконец, изрек он, – были и более простые способы привлечь мое внимание.


End file.
